


pulled even more by you

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [44]
Category: 15& (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Background Relationships, F/F, First Time, Pictures, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Jimin may be ready to take the next step with Sooyoung, but that doesn’t mean she’s not nervous about it. (Frat AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! There's one more Frat AU fic heading y'all's way before the end of this event, too. 
> 
> Now that I hit one of the AU's milestones in getting Mark and Jackson together, I can throw in another storyline, and of course Yugyeom and Bambam's was my priority; especially since it meant that I could bring Jimin and Joy back into the spotlight, too! I previously wrote them in [deck the halls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5415740/chapters/12513011), and have wanted to write them again ever since. 
> 
> And if you've never watched Jimin fangirl over Joy, [please do so](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yUZRGBFRKU). It's the cutest thing.
> 
> Frat AU master lists: [by storyline](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html) and [by chronology](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html).

Like just about always when Yerin and Heejun have sexiled Jimin from her dorm room, she’s with Bambam. (Well, these days she’s usually with Sooyoung, but Sooyoung’s big had insisted on a shopping trip, so Jimin is with Bambam for the day instead.)

They’ve stopped at one of their favorite coffee shops, sitting at their usual table by the window and gossiping about Bambam’s favorite topic: Yugyeom’s lack of a sex life.

“We need to find him somebody,” Bambam says for the thousandth time that week, stirring his iced coffee in agitation. “What’s wrong with the girls at this school? He’s too hot to be single.”

“Why don’t _you_ sleep with him?” Jimin suggests wearily, also for the thousandth time that week. 

Bambam rolls his eyes. “Because he’s _straight_. Besides, I’m with—“

“Don't even say it: you’re not _with_ him, you’re just hooking up.” Jimin rolls her eyes right back at him. “I’m telling you, you and Yugyeom—“

“We’re friends,” Bambam says firmly, as if at this time yesterday he hadn’t been rhapsodizing to her, yet again, about how that one time he walked in on Yugyeom naked had changed his entire life. “He likes _girls_ , Jimin.”

Jimin shakes her head. She’s not the only person who’s noticed the way Yugyeom has spent the year looking steadily more besotted with Bambam, but she has tried and failed so many times to convince Bambam that Yugyeom might not be as straight as Bambam is so certain he is.

Her phone dings, providing a welcome attachment. She quickly picks it up. “It's Sooyoung,” she tells Bambam with a smile as she opens her girlfriend's message.

There are two photos waiting for her. The first is of Sooyoung’s torso, cut off just above her waist and just beneath her nose, so that her slightly parted lips are visible. She’s in a changing room, only wearing a low cut red bra, the soft swell of her breasts taking Jimin’s breath away. The second picture is of a Victoria’s Secret bag, the beginnings of a spill of black lace peeking out from the pink tissue paper. 

_see u tonight :*_ is the text sent with them.

Jimin drops her phone.

Bambam laughs and leans over before she can stop him, picking it up. “What’s wrong with—oh my _god_.”

“Give me that!” she says quickly, feeling her entire face overheat as she grabs the phone back. She sneaks one last look and makes a garbled noise even she can’t understand before putting the phone face down on the table.

“You two are sleeping together?” Bambam demands. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re not!” Jimin says hurriedly. “I mean, we haven’t, yet. We’ve talked about it, but that’s it.”

“Looks like Sooyoung is ready,” Bambam teases.

“Yeah,” Jimin says, swallowing. It’s been two months. She’s ready, too. But still…

“Is it the sex?” Bambam asks sympathetically. “Just, like, make sure your nails are short and-”

“Oh my god, Bambam-”

“What’s the problem?” he insists, dodging her open-handed swat.

Jimin sighs. “Sooyoung is the only girl I’ve ever done anything with. I don’t want to mess this up, you know?”

“It’s your first time,” Bambam reminds her. “Everybody messes up their first time." Jimin groans, and Bambam pats her back. "But Sooyoung really likes you. I think she’ll like showing you what to do, right?”

Jimin can’t help but smile. “Yeah, she will,” she says dreamily.

"Then you're fine." Bambam nudges her. “So what are you gonna wear?”

“I don’t have anything nice enough,” she realizes. “Should I buy something? I should go buy something.”

“Something leopard print,” Bambam suggests as they get up from the table. 

“Not leopard print,” Jimin debates.

“It’s sexy!”

“You’re the only one that thinks that, and I’m not trying to seduce _you_.” 

“Speaking of, that picture was really hot," Bambam says thoughtfully. "I should do something like that sometime.”

“Hey, don’t steal my girlfriend’s moves!”

 

 

 

 

 

“I really liked the pictures,” Jimin blurts out in bed that evening, as Sooyoung kisses her way down her neck.

Sooyoung’s head jerks up, and Jimin can already see her turning pink. They both laugh, flustered. Jimin cups Sooyoung’s cheeks in her hands. Her girlfriend is _so cute_. 

“I’ve never done that before,” Sooyoung confesses.

“Gone to Victoria’s Secret?” Jimin teases.

Sooyoung pokes her cheek, mock-chiding. “Sent pictures like that.”

“Neither have I,” Jimin admits. “I’ve never gotten pictures like that, either.”

“Not even dick pics?”

Jimin wrinkles her nose. “I’m talking about hot pictures.” Sooyoung bursts out laughing. “Dicks are weird! Why would I want to look at pictures of them?”

“What if it’s from someone you were dating, though?”

“Love’s not _that_ blind!”

Sooyoung laughs some more, and Jimin just beams and watches her. She’s so, so beautiful when she laughs, or smiles, or does anything at all. She still can’t believe that Sooyoung likes her so much. She still can’t believe Sooyoung is _here_ , with her.

“You’re amazing,” Jimin says impulsively, her voice soft, letting her hands trail along Sooyoung’s arms.

Sooyoung quiets, her laughter transforming into a fond smile. “Not as amazing as you.”

“We’re gonna talk about this later, because you’re so wrong,” Jimin promises her, pushing herself up into a sitting position, “but right now…” She kisses Sooyoung again, quickly getting lost in it.

Kissing Sooyoung is something she’s long since gotten used to, gone from being a complete shock to the system every time their lips met to something familiar but still hot, still essential. They’ve strayed further than that, felt each other up or grinded against each other while making out. But as hot as it’s been, it’s never anything Jimin would qualify as sex, or even anything that’s led to them being fully naked together before.

Tonight, though… tonight feels different, more charged, more expectant.

“I’ve never done anything like this, either,” Jimin says abruptly as Sooyoung’s hands stray to the fastening of her skirt.

“I know.” Sooyoung presses a gentle kiss to her temple. “We’ll take it slow, and just... let me know if there’s anything you don’t like, or want, or-”

Jimin has to laugh. “I’m trying to imagine not wanting something from you,” she explains when Sooyoung looks quizzically at her. “I’ve always liked you so much.”

Sooyoung smiles and kisses her brow, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. “Me, too. But if there’s anything—”

“I know. I will. Just…” She turns her head just enough to claim another kiss, then pulls Sooyoung on top of her again. She is nervous, of course she is, but she just needs to be close to Sooyoung so much, too, every little touch reminding her of it all the more.

“Just what?” Sooyoung asks after a few more kisses.

“Just…" Jimin frowns. "I don’t know. Let me know if I do anything wrong? I don’t want to be bad at this.”

Sooyoung quickly shakes her head. “You’re not going to be bad at it.”

“But I’ve never-”

“You’re not going to be perfect, but you’re not going to be bad, either. I promise.”

Jimin kisses Sooyoung’s palm, then smiles up at her. “There’s something else I want to ask, okay?”

“What?” 

Jimin lets her hand trail down Sooyoung’s top, toying with one of the buttons. “What are you wearing?”

Sooyoung laughs. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

“Deal,” Jimin murmurs, though first she just kisses Sooyoung again instead.


End file.
